Memories of an irreplaceable friend
by Fanfic Kururin
Summary: It's a small one shot fanfic I made about Shinra and Izaya, after Durarara X2 Shou ended and I caught myself searching about the history of those ter a few weeks I had this idea and started writing a story about it. Hope you like it w


_~Priceless Memories Of A True Friend!_

As Izaya was bleeding terribly and had wounds all over his body,he dragged himself to Shinra's latest engagement with Shizuo had left him with nothing more than painful injuries , however in the thought of the deep cuts he succeeded in doing to Shizuo in return he smiled with a grin like he had emerged pain brought him back to reality though. Normally he wouldn't bother his friend for something like that but at that time he hadn't any choice left in the secretary Namie was away for the week cause she was following her brother Seiji and his girlfriend on a trip in New York.

So the information broker had to relay on his friend for his shirt was painted red from the immense blood loss he pushed the button and seconds later the door opened.

Shinra's puzzled face was the last thing Izaya saw before fainting on the doorstep next to his friends underground doctor carried the half dead Izaya inside his apartment and lay him on the couch and started treating the most lethal wounds of the same time,as the unconscious information broker was holding the image of Shinra in his mind, past memories suddenly overcame him and filled his mind. He was back at Raijin Middle School, on the first day of school and a familiar face was approaching him,it was no one else than Shinra.

The brown haired boy appeared from nowhere after the class's end and in a straightforward way invite him to found a Biology Club, for his interest being "human observation".As Izaya was reliving every part of his past with Shinra, like when Shinra found out about the gambling, and tried to dissuade him out of it and when Shinra was stabbed by Nakura in which Izaya took the blame ,he smiled in that dream world, he realized again why he thought of Shinra as his friend ,not cause he was helping him whenever he was in need after their school life ended but because he'd felt envy toward his friend who seemed to be "watching humans from a different plane.".As Shinra finished bandaging up Izaya he noticed him smiling and without knowing what he was thinking at the moment he felt the need to smile as he looked at his friend just laying there .He remembered as well what had happened between him and Izaya those years in the past especially the moment when the mortal rivalry between him and Shizuo began back at Raijin High School and the fun he had with him in the years after that at Raira University even if he wasn't a student there .Shinra treasured Izaya as a dear friend of his even though he knew that there's not a single ounce of goodness in him.

Half an hour passed this way,it felt like time has stopped for Izaya and Shinra as they both were thinking of events of the past and the memories that had brought them together. Izaya's awakening made the time run again as he slowly opened his eyes .The two of them stayed silent as they looked each other in the eyes, they were looking at each other eyes but at the same time they were not. They were looking deep inside each other and finally a smile appeared in their faces. The silence ended at Izaya's voice:

"Thanks for the help, Shinra!You really saved me this time." Izaya said as he kept smiling towards his friend. Normally a simple " thank you" to the man who saved your life wouldn't be enough or even close to sufficient ,but in this case a "thank you" meant so much more, that simplistic phrase was enough for Shinra and Izaya to express themselves.

"You were really beaten up this time by Shizuo-kun weren't you,Izaya?" Shinra responded in a way that was damaging towards izaya's personality. However it was a little payback for Izaya's latest prank on him so Izaya just murmured something and kept smiling at him. As Shinra had taken care most of his injuries he said with his normal cold tone

"Now you can leave Orihara-kun, Celty is coming any second now and I was planning a romantic dinner,which you almost destroyed."

"That's harsh Shinra-kun, you would kick your dying friend out for the shake of your fiancé? Izaya said sarcastically already knowing the answer he would get.

Shinra didn't even flinched and with a smile he answered to Izaya

"But of course Orihara kun,now please hurry and leave."

On the sound of that Izaya kun stood up and as Shinra was about to kick him out he opened the door and said "Till next time Shinra!"

As the underground doctor closed the door and started to clean up the mess Izaya's treatment had left,the information broker started walking slowly towards his apartment and at the same time he was looking at the sky and monologuing to himself.

: Now my lovely humans, what interesting things have you been doing as I wasn't looking"and started texting at his phone to his usual sources.


End file.
